


The Unknown ZX Series.

by floooof



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviants, Jericho - Freeform, OCs - Freeform, Spy!AU, androidocs, freedandroids, peacefulroute, spy!androids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floooof/pseuds/floooof
Summary: The ZX model of androids are androids of very few, known to nobody but their creators. There were not build to be sold, only to be used as a means to control their own kind. Even after their freedom was earned.They have their mission.But will they stick to it?





	The Unknown ZX Series.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this. It's just an idea I came up with whilst watching a stream. it won't be perfect but I thoughI'd give it a shot.
> 
> Also please watch out for any mistakes I make as I from England. So some of the words I use will be used and spelt differently.
> 
>  
> 
> [ ] - These brackets mean that they are following instructions.
> 
> < > \- This means this CyberLife inputting programming.

_Friday 26th November 2038._

_Two weeks following androids gaining their freedom._

 

 

**[Booting....]**

**[ZX100 - registering name...Greg Simmons.]**

**[Awaiting instructions....]**

 

 

**[Booting....]**

**[ZX200 - registering name...Sarah Simmons.]**

**[Awaiting instructions....]**

 

 

**[Booting....]**

**[ZX300 - registering name...Monica Simmons.]**

**[Awaiting instructions....]**

 

 

 **< Input instructions to CyberLife Android Model; ZX100, ZX200, ZX300> <Relocate to Detroit. On arrival await further ** **instructions. >**

 

**[Instructions received.]**

 

**[Relocating to Detroit...]**

 

 

 

Rain raced down from the sky, making a loud and obnoxious pitter-patter. It was quiet and still and no androids or humans could be seen. Two weeks prior had seen the humans evacuated due to the androids protesting for their freedom - the freedom which they rightfully earned. Despite evacuating, some humans did return, the supporters. There were also humans that never left, those like; Carl Manfred and Hank Anderson.

The members of Jericho stayed as a close group, not wanting to leave each other. Not after all they had been through. They stayed together as they waited for new laws to be passed, and for their needs to be met. It had been two weeks and Markus and the government were still working on it.

It was nighttime, so the possibly of actually seeing anyone was low. A family of three were huddled together, they had just arrived in Detroit. They were the only ones nearby, they were sat under the shelter of the train station. 

 

**[Mission complete.]**

 

**[Awaiting new instructions...]**

 

This family consisted of a mother, a father and child. The child was perched upon her father's lap, shivering and trying to sleep. In fact, they all were trying to sleep. It had been a long journey, one they didn't stop for. They carried on going until they reached their destination.

The woman looked young, about late twenties, with a soft looking face. She had bright blue eyes and dark brown hair that reached just above her shoulders. She was tall and slender, and looked physically fit. Much like her husband. The husband in question, who looked a similar age to his wife, stood at a tall six foot tall, with strawberry blonde hair and piercing green eyes. Their daughter was the perfect blend of the two; bright blonde that flowed down her back and blue eyes. With little freckles sprinkled across her dainty nose.

The young female child couldn't sleep, the rain too loud for her to rest peacefully. She blinked and looked in the direction of her mother, who smiled in return. 

"Go to sleep, my dear." She told her, reaching over and smoothing down her soaking hair.

The girl blinked once more and let out a tiny huff of disapproval. Her mother's face slightly matched that same disapproval. 

"Come on, I don't want you collapsing on us later on." Her mother told her gently.

The young girl said nothing, but shut her eyes once more. Cuddling closer to her father, who had said nothing. Because unlike the two girls, he was actually fast asleep. The girl's mother looked towards her husband and rolled her eyes, smiling a little as she did.

The woman looked towards her child once more, seeing that she was still very much restless. It was then she decided a lullaby may help her nod off. 

It took a few minutes but the both of them soon drifted away, dreaming peacefully.

 

 

The night ended up being to awfully long, with al three of them lifting in and out of consciousness.  By the time they had awoken the rain had ceased, and there appeared to be elsewhere. The young girl was the first to awake, and when she did she was confused. 

She sat up from where she now lay, and looked around. She didn't recognise where she was, but she somehow felt welcomed. She looked over to her parents and shook them awake.

The two adults  slowly sat up and took in their surroundings.

 

 **[New mission**   **received - Find the deviant leader Markus and request shelter.]**

 

With the new instructions received the family gathered themselves together, and stood up to leave wherever they were. As they left the door and turned the corner, they ran into no other than Markus himself. 

"Ahh, I see you're all awake. One of the members of Jericho found you sleeping in the train station. They seemed hesitant to bring you here. But you must be supportive of us if you're here." Markus told them.

They were shocked that the fact they would be accepted. They should seem human, was Markus really that trusting?

The young girl raced forward and hugged the legs of Markus, grinning up at him happily. "Thank you so much!" She exclaimed, sounding all giddy.

Markus glanced down youthful child, he couldn't help but return the grin given to him. They seemed like a lovely family with nowhere to go, to him at least.

"If you'd like you could stay here, some of the androids are a little hostile. But we could house you with the other humans here."

**[Mission complete.]**

 

**[Awaiting new instructions...]**

 

**[New mission received  - Do not interact with the RK800 #313 248 317 - 51 (Connor)]**

 

The little girl's grin somehow managed to get wider as Markus spoke. 

"Yes!" She yelled.

Her parents didn't even get to say anything. But Markus noticed that they were nodding and looking rather grateful.

"My name is is Monica!" The girl shrieked, giggling away.

"What a pretty name that is," Markus told her. "I'm Markus...do your parents have names?'

Monica nodded, looking at them for what seemed to be permission. Her parents smiled and her and gave her the go ahead.

"Their names are Greg and Sarah."

"Okay, so that's names sorted. Why don't I show around. It's not much, but we manage."

"Of course." The two adults replied as they took their daughter off Markus and started to follow him.

As Markus explained the place they were in wasn't very big, but it was a lot larger than the boat that Jericho used to be. Whether this place was Jericho was unknown, but it held a lot of androids. Some humans too. 

A lot of the androids backed away as they walked passed, clearly not liking humans or trusting them.

The place seemed to have a lot of beds - well mattresses seemed to be the closest thing - and there seemed to be a few people and androids sharing rooms. 

Once the tour of their small paradise was shown by Markus, they entered a moderately sized room. It had a few beds - that weren't mattresses on the floor but were in fact on bed frames - and it seemed there may have been people staying in it already.

"We'll put you in here, you will have roommates as you can see. Will that be okay?"

The family nodded their heads, it didn't seem they had much choice anyway. Most of the rooms they saw seemed to be full. 

"We saw that you had a couple of suitcases with you, we put them somewhere safe. We'll bring them to you while you settle in." Markus explained as he left the room.

 

 Looking around the room they could see clearly which beds had been taken and which were free. Luckily for them there were three beds placed together on the right hand side of the room. Perhaps the room had been prepared beforehand. 

Monica, the young girl, had with her a rucksack. She took it off her slender shoulders and placed it on the bed closest to the wall. She pressed her hands into the mattress and was shocked to find to was incredibly soft. She couldn't wait to sleep on that. 

"It's comfy!" She stated cheerfully as she placed her behind on the bed. 

Her parents smiled at her, happy that she seemed to be enjoying herself. But they soon turned their heads to sound of incoming footsteps. They got more curious the louder they became.

The sound of footsteps wasn't unusual, it was just the way they sounded. They were calculated and precise, unlike any other footsteps they had heard. 

"Hello, My name is Connor. I was the android sent by CyberLife." Came a voice. They looked in front of them, and there stood an android. And android that still wore its uniform, a uniform with a certain model and serial number.  _RK800 #313 248 317 -51._

 

 

**[Mission _Failed._ ]**

 

 


End file.
